eldranfandomcom-20200214-history
General Takeda
is the chief of Japan's Defense Force. He strongly believes that adults alone should be the ones to face any threats to the Earth, and is usually dismayed at the fact that Eldran gives his powerful robots to elementary school children instead of to adults. Personality General Takeda is a stern and rather stubborn man, strongly opposed to the concept of children having to fight against any force which threatens to conquer the Earth, even when his Defense Force fails to make any difference. He always sees that the children are right in the end however, and sometimes helps them in any way he can. History Absolutely Invincible Raijin-Oh He appears in the 2nd episode of this series to seize Raijin-Oh from the Earth Defense Class in Hinobori Academy, believing that children shouldn't be going into battle under any circumstances. However, after discovering that the Raijin medals won't work for anyone except the children who own them, he reluctantly allows the kids to move out and leaves the mission of defending the Earth to them. For this series he operates in Hinobori City where the events primarily take place. Energetic Explosion Ganbaruger In this series, the Ganba Team, the ones who operate the titular robot Ganbaruger, are three children whose identities have to be hidden from the public due to a curse cast by Yaminorius that turns them into dogs should their identity be revealed, so he just goes ahead to battle the Demon World Beasts either way without knowing who they are. He has a daughter who goes to the same school as those children by the name of Katsura Takeda. Here he operates in Aozora City where the events of the series primarily take place, being defense secretary for the whole country of Japan. Hot-Blooded Strongest Go-Saurer By this series, one year has passed since the events of Ganbaruger. When he sees the dinosaur robots moving out to battle the first mechanization beast sent to attack here, he correctly guesses that they're Eldran's robots. The next day, he orders that Go-Saurer be kept under confinement and investigated. In the night, the kids sneak in and restore the school to normal by operating Go-Saurer when the adults could not, which angers him. However, another mechanization beast attacks and when the kids move out again, he and the other adults are taken with them to the robots. When they arrive to face the beast, he tries to take control of Mach Ptera which is being piloted by Kenichi (with other adults doing the same in the other core robots), but the machine loses all its power once he touches the controls as only the ones with the Saurer braces can control the machines. It takes them almost getting defeated for the chief to relent and allow them to continue the battle. From then on the defense force contacts the Saurers whenever there's a mechanization beast on the loose. He operates the defense force division in Harukaze city where the main events of the series take place. Trivia * He is one of the few characters to appear in all three Eldran series, the others being Eldran himself and the reporter Etsuko Ōmiya (albeit as a cameo in the other two). Category:Absolutely Invincible Raijin-Oh Characters